Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Fairies
by Traveler52
Summary: Atem is in a world of magic follow his adventure as he is in the Fairy Tail guild. Does not start with how he got in to the guild.
1. The Pharaoh comes to Help

**A/N Hello everyone, I am the Traveler. I wanted to write this story for a while so here it is. I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fairy Tail. I am just a fan of both franchises.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Fairies

Galuna Island Part one

The Pharaoh comes to help

As the pirate ship sailed toward the Island of the Moon, the crew realized that there were two dangerous individuals and it wasn't the Captain and his first mate. It was the girl in the armor and the boy with a blade like device on his arm. These dangerous people were S-class wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild, a rowdy guild with a tendency to cause destruction in their wake. The armored girl was Erza Scarlet, disciplinarian of the guild and lover of sweets. The boy was Atem Muto, The King of Games and introducer of Duel Monsters to the Fairy Tail Guild.

These wizards had been sent by their master to collect some members of the guild that had taken an S-class quest without permission. They were sent because the previous member sent had failed and probably joined the others. Atem was concerned that the others were in over their head. Erza was just mad that the others for breaking the rules. Both wanted to bring the others back to safety.

As they arrived on the island, they noticed an explosion of water and made their way to it. As they arrived Atem noticed that a giant rat was about to crush a blonde girl. As Erza prepared to strike Atem activated his duel disk. He drew and played a card. He shouted, "Curse of Dragon Defeat that rat." It was then that a dragon appeared and started to fight the rat. As the rat was defeated, Atem noticed there was another girl with pink hair on the beach but she was unconscious. Atem walked over to the blonde, and played another card. "Blue medicine," he said quietly.

In his hand appeared a vase with a blue liquid in his hand. He looked at the blonde and said "Drink this it will help you heal Lucy." Lucy was going to refuse but the kind look in his eyes said that she could trust him plus he did save her from the rat. As she drank, her wounds started to heal and she felt better. "OK Erza, she is healed. Let's go and find the others before they get hurt."

As the boy and Erza talked Lucy looked at the boy, she noticed the duel disk with the blue medicine card on it and the boy was wearing what looked like a monocle. He had a chain around his neck with what looked an upside down pyramid on it. He was wearing a blue jacket and pants with a black shirt. Lucy was snapped out of her observations when she heard "Let's go find the others and get back to the guild as soon as possible so they can receive their punishment," Erza said in monotone voice.

"Erza, we can't leave yet, there is a group of people trying to resurrect a demon and the villagers here are under a curse and I think they have suffered enough!" Lucy said trying to convince the other to stay and help.

"While that may true that may be true you are not qualified to take an S-class quest and none of you know what you are doing," Atem replied calmly. As he finished, Happy came flying toward Lucy saying, "Lucy are you alright what" … he stopped short when he saw Erza and Atem." What are you doing here Atem?" He said eyes wide as he saw Erza with an angry expression. Happy tried to run but was quickly caught by Erza.

"To answer your question, Master sent me to help Erza," Atem answered.

"Wait, you're Atem Muto, the King of Games?!" Lucy shouted. She was quickly silenced by a look from Erza. Atem just smiled and nodded his head. Lucy had an expression of both fear and shock. "Where are Gray and Natsu?" Erza asked, scaring everyone but Atem.

"Gray is with the villages and he is extremely hurt, and Natsu was in a fight we lost track of him." Happy said frightened.

"Erza, I know you want to go after Natsu now but it is too dark and dangerous at the moment. Let's head to the village and wait till morning," Atem suggested.

"Agreed, plus we can check on Gray," Erza said in a calm manner.

The group of wizards started to what was left of the village. As they made their way, Atem had started to wonder what had happened Natsu and what trouble he had caused this time. He began to think about his past seven years in this world. He startled out of his thoughts, when he saw the state the village was in. He then looked at Erza and held out his hand. She then handed him a couple of jewel. Lucy noticed this and asked, "What was that about?"

"I bet Erza that you guys would have destroyed or been a part of the destruction of something important," Atem answered quickly.

"Wow, nice to know you have faith in us," Lucy deadpanned.

"More like I know Natsu all too well," Atem replied. It was then they noticed one of the villagers and followed them to the storage area. Atem look at the Gray wounds and determined that he would be fine just need some rest. Atem then told Erza, "When dawn comes, I will go searching for Natsu, you can stay and keep an eye on the others until Gray awakens."

"Agreed, and what will you do if you find Natsu?" Erza inquired.

"I will probably help him defeat the demon then drag him back," Atem replied seriously.

"But," Erza replied

"No buts about it, one of our most sacred duties is to defeat evil and that means getting rid of the demon. Now I am not saying that we lift the curse, but we should, what I am saying is that the demon could cause untold destruction and we should stop it before it has a chance," Atem argued, knowing full well that Erza, although she tried to hide it, cared for everyone and would agree to his plan. She might also help Natsu and him out when Gray awoke.

Erza knowing Atem was right decided to relent. Atem was still thinking about the demon as he fell asleep. He and Erza both went in to separate tents and fell asleep not realizing the adventure that would come the following day.

As dawn came, Atem awoke and started to walk around a storage area. On his walk, he asked the village chief and the other villagers to not tell Gray that he and Erza were there. The whole village agreed, and Atem started to look for Natsu.

Atem figured from what the others said that Natsu probably was heading for the temple on the island. When Atem arrived, he noticed Natsu walking toward the temple. "Swords of Revealing Light," Atem shouted.

"Atem, why can't I move and why are you here? I thought you were," Natsu said as a ring of swords fell around him. He stopped when Atem punched him. Natsu started to feel fear as he saw the strong dark aura flowing off of the Atem.

"How could you do something this stupid? HOW? Have you forgotten what happened two years ago? What happened to her? You are not ready for an S-class quest," Atem said angrily. Atem shook from all of his anger. Before Natsu could reply, the swords disappeared and Atem walked away still shaking saying, "Are you coming or not?"

"What?" Natsu said still stunned by what Atem had said.

"Just remember we will finish this conversation. Now come on, we have a demon to defeat." Atem stated. Natsu grinned and followed. As they entered in to the temple, Natsu revealed his plan to stop the resurrection of Deliora. And Atem had to admit it was clever, for Natsu.

As they started to destroy the temple, Atem played two important cards. The cards were the Dark Magician and the spell card Duel Armor. When the latter was played, the Dark Magician seemed to merge with Atem and in a bright flash the Magician had disappeared and Atem was wearing the robes of the Dark Magician. Atem still had his duel disk and in his other hand he held the magician's staff. "Dark Magic Attack," Atem cried sending a burst of magic to a row of support columns.

As the temple tilted to one side, Natsu aimed a roar at the ceiling and made a sizable hole in the ceiling. When he looked up in the hole, he saw three figures. One looked like a dog, one was wearing a mask and a cape, and the final one had regale clothing. "You know, I usually break stuff by accident. It is a lot harder when you are actually trying to do it on purpose," Natsu said

"So you are the evil mastermind behind this, Cold Emperor?" Atem said.

"So what if I am?" The Emperor replied.

Before Atem could reply, the man in the mask simply said "Interesting""

"What is so interesting, Masky?" Atem asked as he and Natsu climbed up to the villains.

"Only the fact, that there are three lost magic users in the building," "Masky" replied.

"I don't care what magic users are in here. I want to know, who do they think they are to try to interrupt our ceremony." The Cold Emperor shouted.

"I am Atem Muto, The King of Games, S-class wizard, and defeater of the embodiment of the shadow realm," Atem replied in a calm manner. "I will stop you from resurrecting this demon."

"Enough of this, Ice Make: Eagle," Leon cried.

"Dark Magic Attack," Atem chanted.

As the battle stated to commence, the Fairy Tail wizards fell down a sudden hole in the floor. As the Emperor argued with "Masky," Atem and Natsu began to climb up and heard Leon say "After I defeat the demon, all will worship Cold Emperor Leon. Now go and let me handle these pests."

"So you're doing this to be worshipped, pathetic," Atem said.

"No, so I can surpass my master, Ur," Leon stated coldly.

"Why not just challenge her to a fight?" Natsu said bluntly.

"Because she is dead, when your friend Gray acted selfishly and tried to take on Deliora by himself, she sacrificed herself to save him," Leon said with bitterness. "So to surpass her, I must defeat the thing she couldn't."

 **A/N So what do you think everyone. I am going to try to stick the story as best I can. Atem's origins and powers will be explained after this arc. Please Fav and follow this story.**


	2. Cards vs Ice

**A/N Hello everyone, I am the Traveler. I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fairy Tail. I am just a fan of both franchises. Probably should have warned you earlier but there maybe a few original cards. Not many and many real cards will show up too not just ones in Atem's deck.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Fairies

Galuna Island Part two

Cards vs Ice

After the shocking revelation, the fight commenced. Atem was dodging attacks and Natsu was just melting them. As they fought, Atem could feel his strength starting to weaken but pressed forward. Atem looked at the five cards in his hand and summoned Celtic Guardian to help. As the fight progressed and suddenly there was a crack in the wall of the ice arena. The crack then grew in to a hole, which revealed Gray. "Hello Gray, I assume the others are with you," Atem said.

Gray ignored Atem and said, " You are right, I am responsible for what happened to Ur, but you are no better by letting you obsession control you and not following her last wishes. You also hurt my comrades and the villagers and I can't forgive ether of those. So it is time for both of us to own up to our guilt." As that was said Gray got into the stance to perform the ice shell.

Suddenly the magic power in the room started to increase around Gray. Lyon knowing what was about to happen, suddenly tried to use magic to stop gray but it was just absorbed into the vortex of ice magic around Gray. Out of nowhere a shout was heard. "De-spell" Atem shouted and the vortex stopped. "You fool. You think this will solve anything."

"He must be stopped!" Gray shouted.

"I agree, but this is not the way," Atem said with cold anger. After that was said the temple began to shake and level out. Everyone fell to the ground during the shaking. As the shaking stopped, everyone stood up. And Atem muttered, "The time manipulator, I forgot about her. Wonder why she disguised herself? No matter."

"Natsu," Atem suddenly shouted, "Go after 'Masky' then destroy the temple again."

"Okay," Natsu said before running off.

"Gray, go with him," Atem said

"But I have to tell him," Gray began.

"He won't believe you. He is too consumed by his jealousy and need to be more powerful then you master," Atem interrupted. "And I will fight him; you still are shaken from your fight earlier, so you can't. "

As Gray ran off with resignation, Lyon said, "So you think you can beat me, King of Games?"

"I know I can because my friends, my guild, even the villagers believe in me, and I will not let them down now so I will defeat you," Atem replied calmly.

"Well, it looks like you will have to disappoint them and accept defeat. After all, I am the superior student of Ur, the most powerful wizard in the world," Lyon stated in the cockiest manner possible.

Atem looked at Lyon with shock and said, "Someone has been drinking the arrogance potions. Just remember there is always someone better."

Lyon growled in anger and shouted "Ice make: Eagle!"

Atem dodged and drew a card. Lyon then sent another flock of eagles at Atem. Atem drew another card but the attack hit him with full power, knocking him to the ground. As Atem stood up, he said, "Impressive but I have seen better. Now I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Celtic Guardian attack and Dark Magic Attack."

Both attacks hit Lyon and he goes flying until he hits the wall. Lyon then shouted, "Ice Make: Tiger." A tiger appeared and then attacked Celtic Guardian and destroyed him. Atem groaned in pain from the attack. Atem drew another card bringing the total number of cards in his hand to five. Atem looked at his cards and smiled.

"Since you made a tiger I will summon Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts!" Atem shouting the last bit. A creature that looked like a lion with a horn on its head appeared and started to battle with the tiger. Both wizards could only watch in amazement as the animals battled. Eventually, Gazelle hit the tiger in the face and the tiger shattered.

Lyon yelled in frustration as a he made an ice dragon. In response Atem shouted, "I play the polymerization in my and fuse Gazelle and Berfomet to summon Chimera, the flying beast!" The dragon and the flying beast started their battle but it ended quickly with Chimera being the victor.

"As I thought your maker magic is weaker because you don't do what you were taught," Atem deduced.

"And how would you know what I was taught you weren't taught be Ur?" Lyon questioned.

"I talked to Gray about his lessons with her. He told me that when you use one hand for maker spells it is too weak and unbalanced. Failing when you need it the most," Atem explained simply.

"You may know about my teacher and her lessons but you know nothing about me and for that will be your down fall," Lyon said as an ice sword appeared in his hand. Lyon then destroyed Chimera.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I knew you cocky but I didn't know you were a comedian because you think you can beat me is hilarious," Atem said as Lyon roared in anger. Lyon then ran at Atem with the sword. Atem blocked the attack with a the staff he had in hand. Lyon brought the sword above his head and slashed down at Atem and was blocked by the staff again.

" I summon Black Luster Soldier by tributing my Dark Magician and Kuriboh. Since the monster I was in the duel armor was tributed I instantly become the new monster." Atem said as his Dark Magician costume was changed in to the armor of the Black Luster Soldier. The staff was changed into a sword and shield. Atem then used his shield to block Lyon's next attack and then used a the sword to block an ice blast. With his sword arm frozen, Atem used his arm as a club and finally knocked out Lyon.

With the battle over, the duel armor disappeared and in a bright flash the duel disk disappeared as well. Atem walked out of the temple to find Erza. He immediately saw the trail of henchmen in cloaks. He followed the trail to the top of the temple to see the beam of moonlight hit the temple. On the other side of the temple Atem saw Erza, Lucy, and Happy.

"Oh no, we're too late to stop the resurection," Lucy shouted. Atem calmly walked over as a roar was heard. Then out of nowhere a sudden cry was heard and the roar was stopped.

"What just happened?" Lucy inquired.

"Natsu and Gray probably just destroyed Deliora," Atem said walking toward the stairs of the temple. Everyone started to search for Natsu and Gray. At a cave entrance by the beach the reunion occurred. The non-S-class wizards began to celebrate.

"We did it we beat the demon," Lucy cried.

"We completed our first S-class quest,"Natsu cheered.

"Before you continue celebrating, I have one question," Atem said in an annoyed tone.

"What is that buddy?" Natsu said.

"Who said the demon is the cause of the curse? Because I remember the quest being stop a curse not stop a demon, and you guys have not stopped the curse yet," Atem said.

"Wait that wasn't the answer, what are we going to do?" Lucy said as Lyon crawled out of the cave entrance.

"My dream will never be completed now, what will I do now?" Lyon said in a sad tone.

"You can start by answering some of our questions," Erza said in a threatening manner with a sword in hand.

"Stop that!" Atem said as he ripped the sword from Erza's hand. "How are you unaffected by the curse that is plaguing the villagers, I mean you have been on the when the curse started?"

"I don't know how but I did not cause it this curse intentionally I mean I have been exposed to the moon drip longer then anyone and I have not been affected. And I have not even seen the villagers once during these years on the island," Lyon said dejectedly.

"Wait, you never saw them once?" Atem asked.

"Not once," Lyon replied.

"Thank you, you have helped us greatly," Erza said starting to walk away.

As the others started to join her, Gray looked at Lyon and said, "If you are looking for purpose you could join a guild. You might even become more powerful with the bonds of friendship that you will create." With that said, Gray walked away toward his friends. When Gray caught up heard Atem say, "So that explains what is going on."

"Yes, but we will still need to confirm what is going with the villagers," Erza said.

"I will take care of things when we get to the village," Atem replied.

"Why not me?" Erza questioned.

"Because we are trying to help the villagers not scare them to death," Atem said.

"Are you saying that I can't be not scary at times."

"No, what I am saying is that the you can not control when you are not scary. When you release the armor around your heart you will be able to control when you scare others."

With that being said, the group of wizards arrived in the storage area and realized that there was no one there. As they searched the area for any trace of the villagers, a villager appeared and said, "Oh hi there, are you the wizards that are here to help us?"

"Yes, we are. Where is everyone?" Atem asked.

"The village has been miraculously been rebuilt so all of us have gone back. What is even more amazing is that all of our possessions are right where we left them as if the village was never destroyed," The villager said with rapid excitement.

"Can you lead us back to the village then?" Lucy then asked. The villager nodded and started to walk away. As the group walked the village, the non S-class wizards began to wonder what the S-class wizards had been discussing on the way to the storage area. They did not have to wait long as the whole group arrived in the village.

The village chief walked up to the group. The wizards told him what had happened minus what Lyon had said. He look at the wizards assembled before him and said, "That's all well and good, but when are you going to destroy the moon so the curse can be lifted."

"Before we destroy the moon, I have a few questions for you," Atem said in a kind manner.

"We're actually going to destroy the moon?" Lucy said quite shocked.

"I don't know, but let's wait and see what he does first," Gray said. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Have you or any of other villagers seen a giant beam of light that hit the sky?" Atem asked ignoring what the others said.

"Yes, we saw the beam every night since the curse began," The chief said.

"Did you ever investigate the source of the beam?"

"Yes, even though it was forbidden by village law but every time we got close to the beam we found ourselves back at the village."

"Okay that is the end of my questions. Now I will remove this curse," Atem said with a smile.

"Would you like some help Atem?" Erza asked.

"No, I have the perfect card for this occasion," Atem replied.

"You don't mean that card?"

"Yes, yes I do," Atem said as his duel disk activated. Atem held out his hand and in a bright flash a card appeared in his hand. The other Fairy Tail wizards except Lucy started to get excited.

As Atem placed the card on his duel disk and he shouted, " I play the spell card Ace of Decks. This card allows me to summon five monsters a once. But not just any old monsters but the ace monster of each of the duelist heroes. So let me introduce Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39 Utopia, and last but not least Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon." As each name was said the corresponding monster appeared in the sky and the corresponding card appeared on the duel disk.

Everyone stood in awe at the sight of the five ace monsters. Atem smiled and said "Now Dark, Cosmic, Rising Sun, Spiral Flame blast against the purple moon." On command the monsters all sent an attack toward the moon. The attack then seemed to make contact with the moon. After a moment the moon seemed to start to show cracks until the it shattered and revealed a normal looking moon underneath. The monsters continued to launch attacks at the all of the purple glass like substance until it was turned to dust. With their task complete, the monsters dissappered.

The group gathered at the village stared in both shock and awe as they watched the sight unfold. Lucy was shocked most of all as she wondered just how powerful was Atem. As the purple dust fell Erza explained what was going on as the villagers did not turn back into humans, "The villagers are actually demons with the ability to shape-shift in to humans. This dust is just crystallized moon drip that was in the atmosphere. It only affected their memory making them think that their temporary forms were their true forms. And the reason they couldn't get close the runes was because they are creatures of darkness; that is also why only they were affected."

With the village's memory restored the villagers began to celebrate their ability to remember their true live and the return of the chief's son who was thought to be dead. The son also confirmed what Erza had said as he was the only one not affected for some reason. The village decided to throw a party in honor of the wizards that had saved them.

While the villagers prepared for the party, Atem took Natsu in to the forest to talk about what Natsu had done. With a look of horror on Natsu's face, he reluctantly walked with Atem. Lucy looked At Gray and said, "Should we go and save Natsu?"

"No, Atem has always been like a brother to Natsu so Atem is probably just going to yell at Natsu," Gray replied.

"But why is he yelling at Natsu if their like brothers?" Lucy asked.

"Atem doesn't like it when someone, who isn't ready, takes an S-class quest. Don't ask me why, it is not my place to say," Gray sad in a sad tone. With the conversation over, the remaining wizards helped with the preparations for the party.

Meanwhile in the forest, Natsu was being lectured about what he had done. "What in the name of all sane ideas made you think this was a good idea?" Atem yelled.

"I thought," Natsu began.

"You thought! You thought what, that if you completed an S-class quest that you would become an S-class wizard! You know that is not how it works! You are not ready and with this attitude you never will be! Don't you remember what happens when you are not ready, or do you need me to remind you what happened two years ago!" Atem yelled even louder with each word and angrier.

"I don't need a reminder, I'm sorry Atem," Natsu said in a saddened tone.

Realizing his job was done Atem looked at Natsu with a forgiving smile and said quietly "I forgive you. Just don't scare me like that again brother."

With the lecture finished, the two wizards walked back to the village. As the party commenced when they arrived. Everyone was enjoying the food and drink. When some of the followers of Lyon showed up, they were instantly forgiven and asked to join party.

The next morning, the group of Fairy tail wizards bid the villagers farewell. The village chief looked at them and said, "Are you sure you won't take the reward?"

"Yes, the quest was not officially excepted by those the three wizards who first showed up," Erza said.

"What if we were to give you the reward as a gift instead?" The chief asked.

"I'm sorry, but I still have to say no," Erza said.

"Here how about a compromise, We just take the gate key as a gift and you can keep the rest," Atem said in a diplomatic manner.

"I accept your terms, young man. You are remarkable wise for your age," the chief said with a smile. He handed the key over to Erza who immediately handed the key to Lucy.

"Come on we have to catch our ride," Atem said. The wizards wave good bye as they walk away. As they arrive at the ship they hear the crew of the ship preparing to leave the island and go back to port. The wizards climbed aboard the ship and watched the crew make their final preparations.

"Hey Bruce, where is the extra rope?" one crew member shouted.

"I don't know Peter. Why don't you go ask Tony," Bruce shouted.

"Hey Tony, do you know where some extra rope is?" Peter shouted.

"No clue, You could try asking the captain," Tony yelled back.

"Hey Captain Rogers, do you know where some extra rope is," Peter asked.

"No I don't Peter, why don't you go lead our guests to the galley I'm sure they might be hungry," Captain Rogers ordered. With the order, Peter lead the group of wizards in to the galley.

"Hey Stan, could you make some food for our guests," Peter said.

Stan turn around and said, "Of course, Mr. Parker." The wizards looked at the chief. He had a mustache, glasses on, and gray hair. The wizards remained in the galley during the voyage and listened to Stan's stories about heroes.

When the ship docked in port he looked at the wizards and said, "Continue to have great adventures young wizards, Excelsior!"

"Good bye Stan," All the wizards said. The wizards left the ship and made their way to the train station. There they took a train to Magnolia.

When they arrived Magnolia, Atem looks at Erza and says, "Can you take the others to the master? I need to take care of something, if you need me Mirajane and Natsu know where I will be at." Erza nods in answer to the question and Atem starts to walk away. Atem makes his way out of town and in to a field. In the field was a domed shelter and a stone monument.

Atem walks over to the monument and says, "Hello Lissanna, I have an interesting story for you this time."

 **A/N Well everyone this chapter is over. Thank you for waiting so long and thank you for supporting this story. I hope you enjoyed the Stan Lee cameo and let me know what you thought of it. Next the origin and powers of Atem in this world.**


	3. The Ape, the Teacher, and the Guild

**A/N Hello everyone, I am the Traveler. I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fairy Tail. I am just a fan of both franchises. Sorry for those who liked the episode Changeling but I am not doing that. It is too much of a headache to figure out how to do it. So instead lets answer some of the questions about Atem. The back story will be italicized to help.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Fairies

Origin Part 1

The Ape, the Teacher, and the Guild

A few days after the team had returned from Galuna Island, life began to settle down. On the morning of the third day after the return, Lucy walked in to the guild hall. She went and sat at one of the tables in the hall and started to think about the events she witnessed on the quest. Mirajane walked up behind her and said "What are you thinking about Lucy?"

Lucy jump a foot in to the air as she was startled out of her train of thought by the question. Mirajane just smiled at the display. Lucy looked Mira and said, "I was just thinking about some of the feats that Atem did during the quest. Like when he summoned those five creatures."

Mirajane continued to smile at Lucy's shock and said, "That is only scratching the surface of his power." Lucy was surprised to hear that statement.

"What type of magic does he use that allows him to summon so many creatures at once and can he summon more than just five?"

"His magic is called Gamemaster magic. And he can't summon more than five because of the game he normally uses only lets him have five monsters at a once."

"Wait, Gamemaster magic, isn't that a lost magic?"

Mira smile grew as she said "Yes, yes it is."

"How does he know how to use that lost magic if no one has studied it for over a hundred years?" Lucy asked in wonder.

"I will tell you but we will have to go down to the storage area so we can talk about it privately," Mirajane said. They walked down to the storage area. As Lucy looked around, she notices a lot of books on shelves and on the floor. She noticed the painting of Happy's hatching. Mirajane sat in a chair at the table and motioned for Lucy to sit at the chair across from her.

"To understand how he learned his magic you must understand two things. First, he is over five thousand years old. The second is that he is from another universe," Mira said calmly. Lucy when she heard both statements she was shocked. Mira began to tell the story.

 _It all began right after the greatest duel of Atem's life. He had just lost the duel and had started to walk in to the gates of the afterlife. He stepped through into the light and found himself in an area of pure light. Before him was three beings. As he stepped closer, he realized that the beings wear monsters from his favorite game. But not just any old monsters but the three Egyptian Gods monsters that he had worked hard to collect in a tournament a few years previous. Atem bowed before the powerful beings before him._

 _Atem then heard a voice coming from Slifer the Sky Dragon say, "Rise mighty Pharaoh Atem, we have brought you hear to congratulate you for your help when the shadow games returned. We have one more task for you though."_

 _"What is the task that you have for me?" Atem said knowing that he couldn't fight this._

 _"The Great Leviathan has some how reformed and gone to another world. He has started tomake plans to destroy not only this new world but all worlds. Since you are the only one to have been able to defeat the Leviathan, you have been chosen to go to this world of magic and wonder to stop that monster." Slifer said._

 _"To help you in this task, we will be giving two things. The first is the ability to channel the power known on this new world as Gamemaster magic. The second is your millennium puzzle so you can have access to some of your old abilities and it will help you sense were the Leviathan," a voice coming from Obelisk the Tormentor said._

 _"And finally, we contacted a group of beings to help you out in this world. They will be able to train you in this magic and mentor you at certain times," A voice that came from The Winged Dragon of Ra._

 _The three voices came together and said "Now we open the portal to other worlds and now go might Pharaoh. Complete this quest and save all of reality." Atem looked at the beings and nodded. He then walked through the portal to another world._

 _On the other side of the portal there was a forest. Atem looked around and suddenly heard a sound. He looked around and sees a blue box. After a moment a man steps out and yells "Just leave it here and go back to base." Atem looked at the man as he closed the door on the box. Atem looked at the man's appearance; the man was wearing a black pullover jacket, jeans, dark tennis shoes, and a ninja mask._

 _The man turned to see Atem. The man looked at Atem and started to laugh. Atem wondering what was going on so he looked at his own appearance and was stunned to see that he was shorter. The man stopped laughing and said, "I knew you would look younger then when you left your world but you look like a ten year old. Ha Ha Ha."_

 _Atem groaned in embarrassment and said, "Please stop laughing. And who are you?"_

 _"Forgive me for not introducing my self. I am Gamemaster. My cohorts and I were contacted by your fiends." The man said with a bow._

 _"Gamemaster as in the type of magic I am suppose to be learning. What did you do name yourself after the magic?"_

 _"Who do you think it created this type of magic kid?" Gamemaster replied. "But I am not here to teach you. I am actually here to introduce you to my mentor. He is the one will teach you all that you need to know." When that was said another man stepped out of a portal that had appeared._

 _The man was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and a dark blue trench coat. The man had navy blue hair and had a gray fedora on his head. Strapped to the man's back was a sword. When Atem was done observing the man he finally said, "How is this man suppose to teach me gamemaster magic, when you are the one who created it?"_

 _"He is the one who taught me to control my power. And he is the teacher of heroes, while I am a secret hero. See ya around kid," Gamemaster said. With that said, Gamemaster walked in to the box and a wheezing sound was heard as the box faded away._

 _"So what am I suppose to call you, The Traveler?" Atem asked with a laugh._

 _"No, my name is Robert Workman. I don't use code names like the others. I don't need to sense I usually I am just teaching and I am no hero," Robert chuckled._

 _"Why do you think your not a hero?" Atem asked curious about the answer and the man._

 _"Last time I tried to be a hero things didn't turn out so well," Robert said with a mournful expression on his face._

 _Atem realizing that this was a touchy topic quickly change the topic by saying, "Why do you think you can teach me?"_

 _Robert then smiled and said, "I have been teaching heroes for years and it does help that I have a few tricks up my sleeve."_

 _"What tricks do you have?"_

 _"I am a swordsman that can show others events from the past, present, and future with these three cards." He then pulling out the cards and showed them to Atem before continuing, "Also I can show an individual how my dimension views things."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"My dimension has developed ways of looking at other dimensions, I can briefly share that view, but only for the dimension the individual is currently in. And finally I have a device that lets me open portals to other dimensions. With the introductions over, I want to explain something. And that is I will not just but some fighting skills."_

 _Robert then sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He then motioned for Atem to follow suit. When Atem sat down, Robert said, "First thing you need to understand about this magic is that you need to have a strong connection to the game. The second is that the game has to be a trading card game, since this is a type of summoning magic."_

 _"Why not other games?" Atem said._

 _"Gamemaster and the rest of us don't know of any other games that have creatures you can summon. So only the trading card games that we know of have been adapted for this magic."_

 _"Okay, that makes sense. So how am I going to use any cards, because I left my old cards in my old world."_

 _"I already thought of that so I am also going to teach you another magic technique from this world. It is known as requip."_

 _"What does this magic do?" Atem said curiously._

 _"This magic normally allows the user to exchange weapons or armors, but in your case it will allow you access to all the cards duel monster cards of my dimension. Just to warn you though the cards will have different effects than the ones you are used to. Also, some of the cards will react in different ways," Robert said. "Before we begin training you are going to have to learn a few things first starting with the Millennium puzzle."_

 _"What do you mean, isn't it the same as it was?"_

 _"Yes and no. It will grant you some of your old abilities like slight telepathy resistance and access to some of your shadow magic. But it is also has some new abilities, such as the ability to process the ethernano in the air."_

 _"What is ethernano?"_

 _"It is a particle in the air that allows the mages of this world their magic power. Since you are not of this world, your body can't process ethernano like the people of this world so you need the puzzle. Also the puzzle will act as a battery if you go to a place without ethernano. It will last about a week." Robert stopped talking and looked at the sky and then said "It will be dark soon, we better set up camp."_

 _A portal then opened just above their heads. They then stepped back and watched as gear fell from the portal in to a pile. Atem then went looking for wood while Robert set up the tents. In the woods Atem started to collect a fair amount of sticks until he saw a figure in the forest, running toward him. The figure stopped a few yards in front of in Atem. The figure then said in cloaked voice, "You must be the one to help him realize that he is in fact a hero."_

 _"Who are you talking about? Are you talking about Robert?" Atem said. Without reply, the figure walked away in to the shadows. Atem continued ponder the meaning of this message as he finished collecting sticks. He walked back to the camp to see two tents set up. The teacher and pupil started a fire and began to make dinner. After the meal, the two went to their separate tent and slept, exhausted from the day's events._

 _The next morning, Atem awoke to the smell of food. As he walked out of his tent he heard, "You're going to need your strength so eat up." He looked to see a table with some pancakes and bacon on it. He sat at the table to see his new teacher eating some of the food on the table. Atem got some of the food and started to eat._

 _"So what is in the agenda today?" Atem asked in between bites._

 _"Learning to channel the magic power." Robert replied with a smile as he finished eating. After a few minutes, Atem was finished eating. Robert then lead Atem out to a clear spot in the forest they were in. They both sat, down on the grass, with their legs crossed._

 _"To channel the ethernano, you first need to meditate. Imagine a great ocean that runs in to a small lake. The only thing that blocks the channel from reaching the lake is a golden pyramid. In your mind create a tunnel through the pyramid for the water in the ocean to reach the lake." Atem followed the instructions. Robert watched as small particles in the air started to be drawn to the millennium puzzle._

 _"What do I do if I feel like I am about to explode?"_

 _"Imagine a card in your hand, like the Dark Magician." Robert quickly said. After that was said, there was an eruption of light coming from Atem. After the light faded, there was a Dark Magician card in Atem's hand._

 _"Amazing, it actually worked. So that is how you do a requip?" Atem said with growing excitement._

 _"Yes, and as you use your powers more the easier it will be to preform both magics. And I have to admit, that I am impressed you are not passed out in after your first use of magic in this world," Robert said. As if on cue, Atem then passed out on the ground. Robert just smiled and draped his trench coat over Atem like a blanket knowing that his student would be asleep for while. Robert waited. And after an hour, Atem woke up. He looked to see Robert smiling._

 _Out of nowhere a scream was heard and at the edge of the clearing a figure was seen running toward the teacher and student. Atem tried to stand but was still to weak. Robert stood up with his sword drawn. The figure finally reached the pair and was revealed to be a small girl with white hair and a pink dress. "What is wrong young one?" Robert said in a concerned tone. Before she could answer a creature that looked like a giant ape appeared._

 _Robert looked at the ape as it yelled, "Give her to me and I won't hurt you."_

 _"Sorry but she is under my protection," Robert yelled back. The ape roared and charged at the group. The children looked scared as Robert turned a dial on his sword. The sword's blade then turned in to a giant flame. Robert then directed the flame at the ape and sent it flying._

 _"Are both of you alright?" Robert said in a compassionate tone. Both nodded, they were stunned by the sight they just saw. "Now young lady, what is your name?" Robert said._

 _"Lisanna Strauss Sir," she said in an exhausted tone._

 _"Just rest young one, I must talk with my student," Robert said quietly, as she fell asleep. Atem gave the girl the trench coat to use as a blanket, before he walked a few yards away with his teacher. Atem looked at his teacher who had a mournful expression on his face, before he realized that Atem was looking at him._

 _"What's wrong Robert?" Atem said._

 _Robert changed his expression changed before he said, "Nothing, she just reminded me someone I knew. Anyway, let's break down camp."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because we are going to help her get home, then you will be going to a place to help with your training."_

 _"What is this place called?" Atem_

 _"Fairy Tail," Robert said._

 ** _A/N The third chapter is done. PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU ARE LEAVING/ READING REVIEWS: one of my family members accidentally used my account to leave a review on this story. Let me know what you thou_ ght of this chapter in the reviews.**


	4. Good and Bad Times to Remember

**A/N Hello everyone, I am the Traveler. I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fairy Tail. I am just a fan of both franchises. I just want to say thank you for all the support that you all have given this story. To be honest, I thought this story would just fade into the background on this site. I would also Like to thank TimeLegend16 for the amazing cover art for this story. Anyway on with the story. The back story will be italicized to help.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Fairies

Origin Part 2

Good and Bad Times to Remember

 _After the camp was cleaned up, Robert and Atem piled all the gear a couple feet away from Lisanna. Robert pressed a button on his watch and a portal appeared beneath the pile. The pile then fell in to the portal. Robert looked around to see Lisanna wake. She had a surprised expression on her face. Atem and Robert walked over to Lisanna._

" _How did you do that?" Lisanna ask._

" _Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but more importantly how are you doing?" Robert said in a calm demeanor._

" _Much better now, thank you um ... um. What is your name?" Lisanna asked._

" _My name is Robert Workman and this is my student Atem Muto."_

" _Thank you, both of you. I should be going home now."_

" _Actually could you help us?"_

" _What do you need help with?"_

" _Could you guide us to the guild hall of the Fairy Tail guild?"_

 _Lisanna quickly smiled a giant smile and said, "I would be happy to show you where it is." \_

 _With that said the group make their way out of the clearing and into the forrest. Lisanna lead the group to a path. On the path, Robert told Atem to start building his deck, but requested he leave room in his deck for some new cards. Atem did as he was told and found it was easier to re-quip now that he knew what to do._

" _So where are you two from?" Lisanna asked._

" _Oh we're from different worlds," Atem said not paying attention._

 _Lisanna was shocked. Robert on the other hand looked annoyed. Atem realizing what he said quickly covered his mouth. Lisanna quickly said, "That's so cool."_

" _Yeah it is, but I was hoping for that revelation to wait until we talked with the guild master." Robert said directing the last bit toward Atem._

 _The group continued down the path in silence. While they walked, Atem continued to get the cards for his deck. At the end of the path, The group saw a large town ahead of them. They walked towards the town reaching it in the early afternoon. Some of the shop owner ether said hello to the group or tried to sell their wares to the group. Atem was looking at all the buildings, having completed his deck before they reached town._

 _Lisanna started to point out many of the sights in town, or Magnolia as she had introduced the towns name. As they walked passed Kardia Cathedral, Atem stared at it with awe. While Robert just admitted that the structure was impressive. As they walked on, Atem continued to be amazed by all the sights in Magnolia. After an hour of sight seeing, they reached the guild hall._

 _They heard a commotion going on inside. As they opened the doors, Robert looked to see a girl with white hair flying in the air towards him with her fist all stretched out. Robert quickly grabbed the fist and threw her to the side in a quick fluid motion. The girl angered tried to punch Robert again but this time was stopped by Lisanna._

" _Stop it Mirajane," Lisanna ordered._

 _Robert chuckled at the sight. Mirajane noticed this and walked over to Robert with a scary demeanor. Once she reached him, she said, "What's so funny punk?"_

" _Nothing, it's just that what just happen reminded me of something. My sister would try to pick fights with people occasionally and I would stop her," Robert said._

 _Then Mira tried to scare Robert again, by saying, "And do you think I'm funny?"_

 _Robert then said in a lower voice, "It's funny how you think you can scare me, considering the fact that I have face all sorts of evil in my travels."_

 _Leaving Mira with a stun expression, Robert guide Atem to the back of the guild hall to see the master. In the back was an old man. He looked up to see Robert. The man's expression showed shock and confusion._

 _Before Robert could question the man on what was so surprising, the man said, "So you're Alex's brother, Robert?"_

" _What you knew my little sister? You knew Alexandra?" Robert asked stunned by what the man had said._

" _Wait, who's Alexandra?" Atem asked in a confused manor._

" _She was my sister," Robert said in a mournful tone._

" _What happened to her?" Atem said tentatively._

" _She died, and it's all my fault," Robert said after a moment._

 _He then collapsed on the floor sobbing. Everyone in the guild hall stopped what they were doing, and looked to see what was going on. Some even went over and helped Robert in to a seat. He continued to cry for a few minutes._

 _Once Robert started to calm, Atem asked, "What do you mean it's all your fault?"_

 _After another moment Robert began his story, "It all began a few years ago. You see my dimension has technology to see in to others. I never really fit in. My sister, Alex, was really the only one that a I talked to. After seeing one of the dimensions on vis-tech, I became inspired to travel to these other place. So I started to work on tech that would allow me to travel in to alternate dimensions. I built a number of prototypes before arriving at the end goal."_

 _Robert took a breath and saw a number of surprised faces. He then continued, "I started to travel. Alex join me on my journeys through the worlds. Eventually she became a hero on many worlds, while I was just the tech guy. Then we visited a world that was at war. She started to help, and I tried to help her. As she was helping a group of people she was caught in an explosion. I could find her remains. If I had only given her better tech she would have been fine."_

 _With the story completed, Robert broke down into tears again. Everyone that heard the story felt sorry for, the Teacher of Heroes. Even Mirajane felt sorry for the stranger, and she usually was the one that mock and bullied everyone. After a few minutes of guild members giving their condolences to Robert, everyone went back to what they were doing before Atem and Robert walked in._

 _When Robert pulled himself together, he asked, "How do you know Alexandra?"_

" _A year ago a girl came up to me and asked me to help her brother if he ever came here. She even showed me a picture of him so I would know what he looked like. I should introduce myself though, my name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the master of this guild," Makarov said._

" _What how did you meet her if she died a couple years ago and why you?" Atem asked._

" _It's because of the tech we use to travel. We can use it to travel in time in certain dimensions. And it makes sense why she went to you, she always loved this dimension and especially this guild. She said the guild was like a family and the dimension was full of adventure," Robert explained._

 _Makarov smiled at that comment and said, "How can I help you my boy?"_

" _Well, I would like my student to join your guild. If that's okay with you?" Robert said._

" _My boy it would be my honor to have him join our family. But why don't you join us as well," Makarov said._

" _I not ready to stop traveling all the dimensions quite yet," Robert said in saddened manor._

 _After the conversation, Makarov went to get the papers for Atem to join the guild. During this time Robert started the lesson for Gamemaster magic. They went out outside so they won't cause any damage to the guild hall._

" _Okay well to use this magic you might need this," Robert said after pulling out a duel disk out of a portal. He then gave the duel disk to Atem. Robert then pulled out of his pocket three cards. "In this world it might help to have these cards."_

 _Atem looked at the cards and only saw one that he recognized, De-spell. "What are these cards?" He showed the cards to Robert._

 _He pointed to each card and said, "This is Ace of Decks, this card allows you to summon your ace monster and the ace monsters of your successors. That is Duel Armor, it's like the armor you wore during the capsule monsters incident. Anyway, put the cards in you deck, it's time for your lesson in gamemaster magic. First you must know the rules. You don't need to do tributes to summon high level monster, just a little more magic energy. Second, when your opponent attacks you that is their turn. Other than those rules everything else is the same. Okay now that you know the rules, lets fight."_

" _Wait, What?!" Atem said in shock._

" _Best way to learn this magic is to do it in battle," Robert said, while unsheathing his sword._

 _As Atem drew his cards, more people came out of the guild hall to see what was happening. Atem looked at his hand and saw the cards he had. He then played Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. All the members were shocked to see the summon. Makarov, who had just walked out of the guild hall, had a mixed look of shock, fear, and intrigue. Atem glanced at the life point meter and realized it was lower than when he started._

" _Why are my life points lower?" Atem asked._

" _That is because is measures the amount of magic power left in your body. If I make a suggestion get some life point restore cards in your deck. It will help with injuries and restore some of your magic power," Robert said._

" _He wields gamemaster magic doesn't he," Makarov said interrupting the lesson._

" _Yes, he does," Robert said starting to grow concerned. "Is there a problem with that?"_

" _Well there was a prophecy about a wielder of that magic," Makarov said._

" _Of course there's a prophecy. When is there not a prophecy?" Robert said, before noticing the annoyed looks that Atem and Makarov had. "Please continue," Robert said apologetically._

" _The prophecy says that a wielder of gamemaster magic would come and help during a time of great conflict. He will help defeat a number of great evils including a couple from different worlds. The signs of of he will have a dragon for a brother and he will love a girl with an animal soul. Do you have any of those qualities?" Makarov ask, directing the question at Atem._

" _No, can't say that I do," Atem said, looking shocked._

" _Well it a good thing you're joining this guild. If the prophecy is about you of course," Robert said, deep in thought._

" _Why is that?" Atem said._

" _Because when you are fighting evil, it always helps to have some thing to fight for. And this guild is like a family, a group to fight for and with," Robert said._

" _He's right. So let's make you a member," Makarov said._

 _He then, pulling out a stamp a license. Atem then filled out the information for the license. Once completed, Makarov stamped Atem's left wrist, where his duel disk would go. Atem then went back to his lesson where he learned how to fight with both sword and staff. Once the lesson was done, Robert then helped Atem find a home. Robert had to leave but he did promise to visit often._

"And that is how Atem joined the guild," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Wow, that is amazing," Lucy said.

"It is, isn't it."

"I just want to ask you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Why does Atem not like S-class Quests? I asked Gray, but he said it wasn't his story to tell."

Mirajane immediately saddened and said, "That is because it is my story. You see two years ago, I was an S-class wizard. I went on an emergency S-class request with Elfman and Lisanna. She died while trying to help both Elfman and me. I think Atem had a crush on Lisanna and that is why he doesn't like S-class quests."

Mirajane then started to cry, remembering the events. Lucy went over to the other side of the table and comforted Mirajane. After a few more minutes of crying, Mirajane stopped crying. They walked back in to the guild hall. When Mirajane walked back through the door, she saw someone she did not expect. When Lucy walked in, She saw a man with blue hair, a polo shirt, and some dress pants, waiting tables. The man walked over to the bar to start collecting the food and drinks on the orders. After all the tables had been served, the man walked over to Mirajane.

"Hello, Mira," the man said.

"Hello, Robert. Why were you waiting tables?" Mira said with a smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to help you out real quick," Robert said.

"Wait, you're Robert Workman. You're so young," Lucy said in surprise.

"Yes, I am Robert Workman. And I am only nineteen, so of course I am young!" Robert said, slightly annoyed.

"So why are you here Robert?" Mirajane said.

"I came here to talk to the master. Where is he?" Robert said.

"He is in his office," Mirajane replied.

"Thanks," Robert said with a smile.

Atem started to walk over to the master's office. He saw the door leading to the office. He knocked on the door.

"What is it now?!" Makarov's voice shouted as the door opened. "Oh, it's you Robert. What is it now?"

"I am here to make a report."

"Okay, come in here so no one else can listen in on this," Makarov said while Robert walked in to the office.

"I got both good news and bad news," Robert said, while Makarov shut the door.

"Okay, with the good news," Makarov said.

"The good news is The Leviathan hasn't done an attack in months. The bad news is the trails gone cold, I can't find him," Robert said in a serious manner.

"Is there anything else?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, I have found some rumors about his plans."

"What are they?"

"The rumors say he has plans to try to destroy the guild. It makes sense, because if he can destroy the guild Atem won't many allies to help him when battle come knocking."

"That's not good."

"Yeah, well you better keep an eye out for any trouble," Robert said in cautious manner.

"Agreed," Makarov said.

"I still say we should tell Atem about some of these leads."

"NO! We both know he's not ready!"

"No, he is ready. Your just to stubborn and afraid to admit it," Robert argued.

"Maybe I am, but we still need a plan," Makarov replied.

"Okay you have a point there, but we should still tell him. He would be able to help us make these plans."

"No the last rumor we told him about made him go after the Leviathan on his own."

"That's true but that was two years ago. Just remember that he will have to know eventually," Robert said.

"That may be true but my decision still stands," Makarov said, ending the argument.

With the argument over, both of them walked back in to the guild hall. Robert walked over to Atem and the other members of Team Natsu, the team's nickname from the other members of the guild. They started to talk about quest the group had gone on and a job that the team was about to go on.

Makarov looked over the guild hall and all of the people in it. He saw Atem and the team leave for a job. Makarov knew that eventually he would have to include Atem in on the unofficial war counsel, but for now he wanted to give the boy a break and a sense of peace. Little did Makarov know, peace was going to go out the window when the team came back.

 **Edited 4/5/2019 A/N I edited the scenes after the flashback so it flowed better with the story.** **Please Fav, Follow, and leave a review.**


	5. The Spark that Started the War

**A/N Hello everyone, I am the Traveler. I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fairy Tail. I am just a fan of both franchises.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Fairies

Phantom Lord Part 1

The Spark that Started the War

Atem looked around a blue dragon fighting the Dark Magician. Behind him, there were his friends cheering him on in the battle. In front of him was his rival Seto Kaiba. Kaiba then directed his other dragon to attack Atem. Just before the attack hit, Atem woke up. He looked around quickly and saw that he was on the train going back to Magnolia.

"Are you okay, Atem?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, just thinking about some old friends," Atem said, a little shaken from the dream.

"You must have had a lot considering, you're five thousand years old," Lucy said.

"Not that many actually. And who told you?"

"Mira told me. So how are you five thousand years old?"

"Well long ago I was the leader of a country called Egypt. The embodiment of the Shadow Realm, Zorc, then possessed a boy named Bakura. To stop him, I made a seal of my memories to stop him. The cost was that my soul was bond to the Millennium Puzzle and I lost all my memories. About five thousand years later, a boy name Yugi Muto solved the puzzle allowing me to come back. He and I went through many trials and adventures with our friends. Before I came to this world, He and I dueled. He won, that is what allowed me to come to this world," Atem explained in reminiscent tone.

"So how do you remember now?"Lucy asked.

"Our final adventure before that fateful duel, allowed me to regain my lost memories," Atem said.

With the story finished, Lucy and Atem started to talk with the rest of their team. They all talked about the job. When they arrived in the train station, Natsu join in on the conversation. As the team walked through town, they noticed that the town's people were staring at them.

"Do you think they know yet?" One citizen asked.

"No, they where on a job," The other one replied.

"Excuse me what is going on?" Atem asked the first citizen.

"You won't beleve us if we tell you, just go to your guild hall," The citizen replied.

With that said, the team ran to the guild hall. When they arrived, They saw a sight that both angered and saddened them. The guild was in ruins. There were iron pillars that were protruding from the building. Lucy began to cry. Natsu clenched his fist. Gray, Atem, and Erza looked down unable to look at the terrible sight of their second home destroyed.

"What happened here?" Atem asked with a sadden tone.

"It was Phantom." Mirajane said while walking towards them.

"They did this," Natsu roared.

"Yes, but luckily they attacked at night, so no one was hurt," Mirajane said.

"That is good," Atem said with a sigh of relief.

"Let's go and talk to the master," Erza said.

The group started to walk into the basement. When they arrived, they saw that the rest of the guild was in the dumps. Master Makarov was taking the attack the worst.

"Howssss it goin? Youuu back from the jobbbb already?" Makarov said.

"Oh, boy. This is a problem," Robert said, appearing out of nowhere. Everyone jumped, when they noticed him.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy asked.

"From that portal over there," Robert said pointing to by the request board. Everyone looked and was surprised when they saw a blue swirling vortex on the other side of the board. Robert then pushed a button on his watch and the vortex closed. "Wow, you guys must be out of it if you didn't hear me come in."

"Who cares, when are we going to get revenge on those Phantom guys?" Natsu said.

"WE WILL NOT BE RETALIATING! IS THAT CLEAR?" Makarov shouted in an angry and somber manner.

"But they destroyed our guild hall, we need to get revenge," Natsu said stubbornly.

"My word is final," Makarov said.

"So why are you here, Robert?" Erza asked to stop the argument.

"I heard some rumors of some one with dimensional travel tech in this world. I figured I better investigate," Robert said.

"How did you find out about these rumors?" Atem asked.

"I was investigating some leads on the leviathan," Robert replied.

"Do the rumors also say that the Leviathan is the one with the tech?" Mirajane said fearfully.

"Some of them, that is why I am in town to check some of my stashes of equipment to see if any items have been taken that can be used to make a portal device," Robert said.

"One of us should go with you in case of an ambush," Erza said.

"No, it will be okay," Robert said with a smile.

With that said, Robert walked out of the guild hall. He stated to walk across the court yard. He looked at the guild hall. Just the sight of the destruction caused his stomach to churn. Robert hated the sight of the hall in shambles. The hall had become a second home in this world. It had helped him to find a new family. He turn around and was about to leave. But before he could leave, he heard a voice.

"Robert, wait," The voice called out. Robert turned around and saw that it was Mirajane.

"Oh, Mira. What do you want?" Robert asked, although he had a feeling on what it was.

"I'm coming with you," Mirajane said.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. And you're not stopping me."

"I am doing nothing dangerous. So, why should you come with me?"

"You are a known ally of the guild and the guild has just been attacked by Phantom Lord. They might try to attack you to provoke us, so there will probably be safety in numbers," Mirajane said.

"Okay, that is a valid point," Robert said, blinking in surprise.

"So let's get going," Mirajane said walking towards Robert.

Both of them walked out of the court yard. After a few hours, everyone else left the guild hall and went to their homes. Some of the teams decided to stick with other members of their teams to be safe. Some, like Atem, decided to just go home alone. Meanwhile, Robert and Mirajane had just finished checking the last equipment stash.

"Okay now that we are done, let's head out," Robert said.

"Are you gonna walk me home," Mirajane asked.

"Of course I am," Robert said with a smile.

With that said, the couple started to walk through Magnolia. During the walk, they took a shortcut through the park. Just as they were about to leave the park, Robert suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong," Mirajane said.

"I thought, I heard something," Robert replied.

"What did you hear?" Mirajane asked with concern.

"I think heard someone following us," Robert said anxiously.

"Well, what do you know. He's as good as the rumors say he is. Now just hand over the watch and I will only beat you up a little bit," The voice said.

"When I give the signal run for help," Robert said in a whisper. Then out loud he said, "Just the watch, huh. Are you sure you don't want my wallet?"

"No, I just want your watch that creates portals," The voice said.

"Well, that's to bad, because I am not giving up this watch. Now!" Robert then said while charging at the voice.

Mirajane then ran to the only person near by that could help. She ran for a few blocks, until she reached the house she was looking for. She went up to the door. Mirajane then started to knock on the door as loud as she could. After a few minutes a light turned on in the house. The door then opened up to reveal Atem.

"What's wrong Mira? I just went to sleep. Can it wait until morning?" Atem said in sleepy manner.

"No it can't! Someone is attacking Robert. He can't hold them forever," Mirajane said in a frantic and scared tone.

Before Atem could respond, they saw an explosion in the distance. Realizing what had happened, they ran in the direction of the explosion. After a couple minutes of running, they saw a terrible sight. The area of the entrance to the park was covered in flames. The next sight made Mirajane cry and made Atem clench his fist in anger. At the center of a circle of flames was Robert. His clothes were in tatters and his hat was a couple feet away from him. Robert's sword was shattered, pieces of the sword were scattered all over.

Mirajane and Atem ran towards Robert. When they got to Robert, they checked to see if he is okay. They were relieved when they saw that he was still breathing. Atem then sensed a presence behind him, but before he could react, he heard a chilling voice.

"He could've just given me the watch, and none of this would have happened. But instead, he tried to fight me off," the voice said with no remorse.

"You will pay for this atrocity," Atem said summoning his duel disk.

"What are you going to do, use you magic and summon one of your scary little monsters?" the voice said with mock fear.

"Not one monster, I am summoning five monsters. I play the spell card Ace of Decks!" Atem shouted as the five ace monster were summoned.

"Too bad, you're not going to be able to use them."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm out of here," the voice said.

A blue portal appeared after those words had been said. Atem tried to run after the figure. The figure stepped through and the portal closed behind him just as Atem was about to a tackle him. Atem then deactivated his duel disk and sent it back to his pocket dimension. Atem then ran back to Robert and Mirajane. Robert looked to be in terrible condition. They grabbed Robert and rushed him to the hospital.

Meanwhile in Oak Town, the man that attacked Robert was having a meal of steel. He looked at the watch he had stolen from Robert and grinned. He knew that both his master and the mysterious benefactor would be pleased with what he accomplished. He didn't know what the benefactor wanted with the watch nor did he care.

"So did you get the watch," The attacker's master asked.

"Yes, I did, master," The attacker answered.

"Good, are you pleased benefactor?" The master said.

"Yes, I am and with the watch I will able to stop the greatest threat to my plans, Atem Muto and the Fairy Tail guild," The benefactor replied.

"Good, now we can move forward with our plans against Fairy Tail," The master said in evil voice.

"Yes you may have your war against them. Now let have the watch so I can use it for my own plans," The benefactor said in an annoyed manner.

"Here you go, now about our payment."

"Your payment is the war you wanted. The attack is what will provoke Fairy Tail in to attacking you," The benefactor said while walking away.

Back in Magnolia, Atem and Mirajane arrived at the hospital, the doctor took one look at Robert and had him rushed to the emergency room. They were told to wait outside. Mirajane left to go get Master Makarov. Atem stayed in the waiting room and fell asleep. _In his dream, he saw a scene from two years prior. He and Lisanna were walking through the park. They saw Natsu and Happy arguing over some fish that Natsu ate. As Atem and Lisanna approached, they started to laugh at how ridiculous the fight was becoming._

" _What's the fight about this time?" Atem said trying to stop laughing._

" _Natsu ate my fish," Happy complained._

" _You think any fish, we get, is yours," Natsu retorted._

" _Come on you two, you're both like brothers. So you shouldn't be fighting over something this petty," Lisanna said in a scolding manner._

" _She's right, guys. If you keep fighting like this, your friendship might break apart. Do you seriously want to stop being friends over fish?" Atem agreed._

" _Lisanna, we got to go," Elfman shouted._

" _What's going on?" Lisanna asked._

" _The master has given me an emergency S-Class quest. And I am taking both you and Elfman with me," Mirajane said._

" _No fair, I wanna go and let's bring Atem along as well," Natsu complained._

" _No, you are not ready and I am going on the trial for S-Class tomorrow," Atem said. "Could I talk to you privately Lisanna, before you go?"_

" _Sure," Lisanna said._

 _They walked a few feet away to be out of earshot. Atem was growing more nervous. While Lisanna was curious about what Atem wanted to talk about._

 _Atem then turned to Lisanna and said, "When you get back from the quest and when I get back from the trials, would go out on a date with me?"_

" _Sure," Lisanna said with excitement._

 _The scene then shifted. The new scene was a couple days later, when Atem returned from the trials. Atem was filled with excitement. He had just become an S-class wizard. He walked into the guild hall ready to celebrate. The atmosphere in the guild hall was so thick that could've been cut with a knife. Everyone was dressed in black. Atem saw Mirajane and Elfman being consoled by other members. Atem walked over to The Strausses._

" _What is going here?" Atem said fearing the answer._

" _I'm sorry Atem. Lisanna died on the quest," Mirajane said before breaking down in tears._

Atem suddenly bolted straight up. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital waiting room. In the room with him was the master, Mirajane, and Natsu.

"Bad dream?" Makarov asked.

"More like bad memories, Gramps. How is he doing?" Atem asked.

"The doctors say he going to make a full recovery. He wanted to talk to you. He in the third door on the left," Master Makarov said.

Atem followed the instructions to Robert's room. Atem entered the room to see Robert sitting up on his bed. Robert saw Atem and motioned for him to come in.

"The good news is I am going to be fine," Robert said.

"What's the bad news?" Atem asked in a concerned tone.

"He stole my watch. And that is my portal device so I might be stuck here for a while. Now I have a question for you," Robert said.

"What is it?"

"Did they create a portal?"

"Yes, they did," Atem said in confused tone.

Robert then smiled and said, "That the best news I heard in a while."

"Why is that?" Atem said growing more confused.

"Because I forgot to recharge it before I came to Magnolia. And it only had enough power for one portal," Robert explained. "Could you bring the master in here? I wanted to talk to him."

Atem nodded. He went back to the waiting room and brought back Master.

"I can tell you who attacked me but your not gonna like it," Robert said.

"Who did this?" Makarov asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"It was Phantom Lord."

"Why would they do this?"

"I think they were hired by The Leviathan to steal my watch." Robert said.

"But why would he want your watch?" Atem asked.

"Maybe because he wants to escape this dimension or maybe even use the time machine functions to attack people in the past. The good news is we won't have to worry about that for awhile," Robert said in calm a manner.

"The doctor your going to be fine. Do you think you can help us?" Makarov asked.

"Help you with what," Robert asked with concern.

"We're going to war!" Makarov declared.

 **A/N So there we go. The first chapter of the Phantom Lord arc is complete. First of please stop giving me a hard time about Robert, I know he seem a little random but I am working to make him fit in better. Second, because of certain reviews I have rewrote the ending to Chapter 4 so it flows better with the story. I know the original ending was kinda random. Please fav, follow, and review. No flames, Constructive criticism accepted though.**


End file.
